The Morning After: KagaKuro Fanfic
by vintagerose7890
Summary: A short and sweet one-shot on the fluffy love life of Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga.


The morning sun peeked through the slits in the curtains and gently land on the pale eye lids of Kuroko. He squints his eyes and snuggles into the sheets, crawling deeper into the ocean of sheets. But the ray would not leave him alone. It chased him across the sheets, dancing on his light blue hair. Kuroko eventually gave in to the relentless ray; slowly he emerged from his ocean.

Like an elegant princess, Kuroko sat up daintily. A shrill chill runs down his spine and he hugs his body in attempts to keep himself warm. But he only feels the cool surface of his bare skin. He just realized that he was naked. Memories of the previous night rush back like a tsunami and once again Kuroko is buried in his ocean of sheets. He no longer feels cold; in fact, he feels an explicit heat as he tried to calm down. He was more than awake now. Whilst covering his blushing cheeks the events of the previous night play back in his head. Kagami's hands, lips, tongue, ahhhhhhhh! Kuroko lets out a small scream. He scrambled to find his rationality, but he couldn't escape this ocean embarrassment. It was then that he saw it, that familiar number 10.

It was Kagami's jersey, tangled in the en masse of sheets. Sheepishly Kuroko reached out and clasped his hands over the cool jersey. With a tinge of guilt, he brings the jersey closer and closer to himself; until it is mere inches away from his face. He took a light whiff and the faint smell of sweat and Kagami surge from the jersey, and into his nostrils. His cheeks flare an even deeper shade of red, but he can't let go. He continues sniffing the jersey, with every waft he is overcome with a lighted headed ecstasy coupled with a light tug in the chest. At that moment he though: It wouldn't be too bad to drown in this ocean. He closed his eyes clutching onto jersey, imagining his light by his side. A small smile makes a crack in his usual poker face.

Then suddenly Kuroko was awoken from his day dream by the familiar shrill chill of reality. He pulled down the jersey slightly, only to meet the eyes of an angel. Framed by the white light above, Kagami looked like an angel sent from heaven. Kuroko's chest tightens, and he stares as Kagami used a hand to try and hide him blushing face. His cheeks were practically the same colour as his hair! Upon meeting Kagami's eyes, Kuroko was hit with the reality that he was stark naked. In hurried embarrassment he grasped the jersey and placed it between his legs, his whole body flushing in a light pink.

"You just made it worse baka," Kagami muttered as he tried to look away, but he could not tear his eyes away from Kuroko's pale skin.

"Sorry," Kuroko blushed.

"Baka," Kagami teased as he picked up Kuroko from his bed and onto his feet. "Morning," Kagami played with Kuroko's messy bed hair and planted a light kiss onto his forehead.

"Morning," Kuroko replied whilst flinching at the sudden kiss. He still was not really used to Kagami's showcase of affection. He admired Kagami's large build in his yellow shirt, shorts and red apron.

"Breakfast will be ready soon so go and take quick bath and put on some clothes," Kagami joked as he slowly pulled away. But before he could take a step he felt a light tug on his shirt. He looked back, to be greeted by a tip-toeing Kuroko desperately trying to get closer.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko groaned as his back strained from the stretch. Kagami snapped and he scooped Kuroko into an embrace and planted his lips onto his.

Kuroko hooked his arms onto Kagami's neck and closed his eyes as he immersed himself into the kiss. At some point Kagami's tongue had snaked between Kuroko's lips. His cheeks were now in flames from the passion and embarrassment at the same time. Kuroko tried to keep pace, but eventually his entire body melted in the heat. He desperately clung onto Kagami even after their lips parted.

"You seriously….. ha… I love you," Kagami sighed as he steadied Kuroko.

"I love you too," Kuroko chirped as he found his bearings.

Kagami finally let go and returned to the kitchen while Kuroko entered the bathroom to wash up. They enjoyed a simple breakfast of toast and an omlette with a tall glass of milk. No words were exchanged at the table, but they both knew that it was just the beginning; the beginning of their budding love. They gulped down their milk as their legs played under the table and they both smiled sheepishly.


End file.
